


That Voice

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sexual Content, Tent Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto really loves Noct's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Voice

For as long as he could remember, he'd been good friend with Noctis. He'd been there with him during their school days, he'd helped him make all the dreadful decisions that came with being a teenager, and he was still there to this day. He was always by Noct's side, always ready to listen and help how he could, always by his side no matter what was going on. It was just how Prompto was. He'd become the prince's proverbial "eye-candy," as Gladio had put it.

Prompto had seen Noctis grow up, and had grown up beside him. Part of him had always seen something in his friend, something that made him gravitate towards him in social settings and that kept him on his toes at all times. Perhaps it was late into their teenage years that Prompto had finally noticed what left him more and more confused about that royal pain in the ass.

It was his voice. 

Noctis had gone through one of the most drastic voice changes Prompto had ever heard of. His voice, once squeaky and rather high pitched, had changed in what seemed like a day. Prompto had witnessed it, and at the time they had been to busy laughing about their own personal changes to really take into consideration how quickly Noct's voice dropped. 

Ever since that day, hearing Noctis talk had made something bubble up in the pit of Prompto's stomach. It wasn't a bad feeling, actually. It was rather pleasant. A shudder that ran down his spine whenever those deep, growling tones rumbled from his friend's lips. A shiver that rose goosebumps on his freckled arms whenever Noctis spoke directly to him. These were all every day occurances for him, and he'd never thought much of it until he lay silently in their tent. 

Noctis had, as usual, been the first to lay down. Gladio followed, and Ignis had dozed off curled against their resident body guard. Prompto was having trouble sleeping, as it were. His mind was focused on things far from the present, running over curious thoughts he'd started to have recently. Dreams that had surfaced, things he hardly could imagine would spring up for anyone else. Some of those dreams bordered on awkwardly sexual. 

Such a dream was the one he'd had their last night in the tent. He'd drifted off first that night, curled up against the far corner of the tent as the others chattered away in the firelight. His mind had reached to things he didn't care to admit to the others. Laying there in the quiet tent by himself, he'd begun to dream about a certain sleepy prince. 

His dream fell in and out of focus. Images of Noctis, half naked and sweaty from a days training, swam in and out of his vision. His mind conjured up what it might feel like to have his hands run over his skin, what it might feel like to have those soft lips pressing against his own. All the while, his dream was filled with the sounds of that deep, velvet voice whispering such filthy things that even Prompto didn't dare try to repeat. 

He'd woken with a start that morning, his eyes wide and his body trembling. It wasn't from fear, hell no. He was shaking from the thrill of his wet dream, his mind struggling to piece together where those thoughts had even come from. To make matters worse, Prompto had been given a task alone with the prince that day as well. 

He'd been airy, his mind in other places. It lead to Noctis focusing those piercing eyes on him more than once, and that voice washing over his senses to the point that there were times that he'd made up excuses to separate and look off on his own in order to calm the pounding in his chest. No doubt Noct had noticed something was up. 

Not that he really could explain it even if he were called out. What was he supposed to have said? "Hey, Noct. Sorry I've been avoiding you I just had a fucking hot dream about you and now I'm too embarrassed to look at you"? There's no way he could've said that.

However, laying there in the tent, he stared silently at the tarp in front of him for a long time. Unfortunately, Gladio and Ignis had pushed him and Noctis to one side of the tent as they contently took up the other half. Given Gladio was a big dude, Prompto could understand that. But the fact that he could feel Noct's breath against the back of his neck was making it very hard to focus on anything else than that dream...

He tensed up when he felt arms slipping around his waist, and quietly he cursed his rotten luck that Noctis was both a very convincing actor and had the memory of an elephant. Quietly, he bit his lip as he felt the prince's arms tighten around him as he tried to squirm away. 

"You wanna explain what the hell today was about?" 

There it was. That sultry voice that got the best reactions out of him without even trying. It just wasn't fair, damnit. With a sigh, Prompto tried to act as if he was clueless. He could feel the impatience in his friend's touch, however, and the bright red warmth that rose to his face as he took in his current situation could've put a Moogle's pompom to shame.

"I uh... it was nothing, Noct. Just go to sleep." He stated, staring straight ahead at the tent wall in front of him. Across the tent, he could hear Gladio's snoring and knew full well that even if he wanted someone to save him, there was little to no chance of either of the other two waking to be his savior for the night. 

"Prom. You know I don't appreciate being lied to. Now what's up." With a shaky hand, Prompto covered his mouth. He really had no choice here, did he? And that voice... 

"I had a dream..." He stated vaguely, his voice a mere whisper as he felt the prince's eyes looking his tensed muscles over. Noctis was silent, a momentary relief from the onslaught to his senses. "I had a dream... about you, alright? It wasn't... a very innocent dream." 

"None of your dreams are innocent, Prompto. Tell me about it. It seems to have you flustered, best get it out of your system now so you don't have to do it while the others are concious." Gentle hands rested on the strip of skin above Prompto's pants, revealed from where he'd tried to escape the prince's grasp prior to admitting his problem. 

"Think wet dreams, but ten times as... steamy? I guess that's the word." Prompto muttered, closing his eyes as he tried to ignore the warmth of his friend's hands. Delicate thumbs rubbed circles where they rested, causing the blond to bite his lip harder.

"Steamy, huh? So nothing short of the usual." The prince chuckled, his cold lips brushing against the soft, warm skin of his friend's neck. Was that on purpose? The blond had no idea, but fuck did it feel nice...

"Noct, its because of your fucking voice." Prompto hissed, glaring off at nothing in the darkness. A low, amused noise came from his companion. "Among other things... I mean, you're not a bad looking guy. But that voice... holy shit." He breathed, his eye fluttering shut as he listened to the smooth, rocky tones that rolled off Noct's tongue in response.

"So, you've got a thing for my voice? Prompto, you horny bastard..." Noctis mumbled, his words barely a whisper against his friend's neck. Could Prompto even say friend anymore? What the hell was happening? Was this going anywhere, or...?

"I do. Goddamnit, Noct, if you're gonna taunt me about it I'll leave." Prompto growled, his voice a hushed whisper to avoid drawing attention from their other companions. Instinctively, Noctis tightened his grip on the other. 

"I'm not taunting you. In fact, I think I might help you out with your little problem." Noctis growled, his lips brushing against Prompto's ear as he spoke. Once idle hands moved south, slipping past the careful safeguards of belts and buttons and zippers. Fingers freed the blond's cock, half erect from the simple act of discussing his dream.

"Noct!" Prompto breathed, burying his face in the blanket beneath him. "What if the others wake up?" He murmured, latching a hand around Noct's wrist as the man slowly stroked his cock.

"So what? Not like they'll care, you know. How many times have we walked in on them again?" Prompto had to admit, he had a point. It was fair game. So he tightened his grip on the prince's wrist, guiding his hand in the way he liked best. Noct's lips pressed against his neck, gentle and soft and so many shades of wonderful that Prompto's skin tingled. Definitely on purpose then, he thought. 

Noctis stroked his friend's cock slowly, following the pace he was instructed. His thumb flicked over the head, earning a muffled groan from Prompto. A sly smirk crossed his lips as he felt the blond writhe against him, one of the man's free hands fumbling idly in the darkness to reach back and grip soft black hair. Without thinking, Noctis found himself murmuring to Prompto. They were unbelievably sinful things that sent jolts of pleasure straight to the blond's cock, causing him to let out breathy moans that they were both sure would end up getting them both caught if they took too long. 

With the rumbling of Noct's voice and the gentle fingers that so skillfully worked him, Prompto didn't last long at all. White, sticky seed dripped over the prince's hand, staining the blanket that was settled under them as a permanent reminder of what they'd done. Prompto would be lying if he said that he hadn't enjoyed himself, and the grin on Noct's face was proof enough he was content in the knowledge he was the source of Prompto's spent state.

"N-Noct...?" Prompto murmured, shifting to settle back into his pants. Of course, he was filthy. But they didn't exactly have running water in a tent to clean up with. So he'd manage somehow.

"Yeah, Prom?" The sleepy prince questioned, wiping his hand off on that stained blanket. His arms settled back around his friend, pulling him close into what Prompto felt was the best session of spooning he'd ever been part of (and that was saying something, coming from someone who'd been trapped in a spoon with Gladio more than once).

"Hm... Nevermind, s'not important." 

"If its about what we just did, don't worry. I won't tell anyone, and you're welcome to come to me if you ever need it again." Noctis mumbled, dragging a small smile onto Prompto's face. The blond simply nodded. The rest of their night was spent settled quietly in the tent, both sleeping soundly after solving Prompto's issues. 

Of course, they had hell to pay the next morning when Ignis found stains on his blanket. But no cover story could hide that.

**Author's Note:**

> "You can't write that!!" They said.
> 
> "Fucking watch me!!" I said.


End file.
